Zeus' Mistake
by nickyanna7911
Summary: They didn't know that it would come to this, but it was the only solution. When Zeus "accidentally" fires off a lightning bolt and kills someone, he set in motion a new series events that no one was prepared for. Crackfic. T just in case...
1. Prologue: in another world

**AN:I forgot to write a author's note sooooooo... (as you can see from my AN in the next chapter 0_O) This chapter won't make any sense at all to anybody who reads it, but it's an idea for another story I had and decided to slightly incorporate into this story. For those who are looking for the story I was talking about in the summary, it actually starts in the next chapter:)  
><strong>

**Prologue **

"Well, what are we waiting for?" A young woman whispered to her companion. Something felt wrong, but she didn't know what it was. Before, her instincts would be able to tell her if something was amiss, but it couldn't possibly happen in The Land Beyond The Stars. She shrugged and reached for one of the five large dark shapes hanging in the air. It gently glowed and for a second, she could see the tiny shape squirming in the light. The other one next to it did the same, but the third one simply flickered and dropped to the ground. Horror struck, she turned to the man standing next to her and realized that he had dropped to the ground, doubled over. It took one second to comprehend what happened and in that short moment, the remaining two blobs dropped to the ground to join their sibling on the marble floor. A black mist started curling into the vast room. Instantly, the room chilled and the lights dimmed. The young woman leaped, only managing to grab one of the two remaining shapes, and smashed through the window. The ominous mist already covered the land and dark storm clouds swept the skies. A violent wind tore at her skin and she balanced herself on the window still. _Don't struggle child. _The voice reached deep into her mind and seemed to tear it from inside out. _You are all alone. No one is left. Give up your will to my might. _Tears streamed down her face. The Darkness has taken over her home and killed everyone in it. She was alone. A sudden motion made her look at her arms. No. There was still one more left. There was something she had to do.

_It's been years since she left us here! Do you think she might even come back?_ I thought-whispered to my younger brother. No answer. Frustrated and bored, I kicked at the walls of my seemly-impenetrable prison. _Stop it! You know we can't break out too early! _A voice pierced into my head. _Oh now you talk! _I hissed back. Silence. Sighing, I settled back into a soft part of the wall and examined my half-formed arm. It was a tiny bit less glowing than a century ago. Or was I imagining it?

Suddenly, a strange familiar chill entered my warm little egg and made my hair stand on end. A chill I felt before my mother put me in this stranger's nest. The Darkness. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing for the of a famous, Darkness mind attack that my other nest mates hear from their worried parents. The chill passed. Confused, I reached my mind out to the world around me (BYT, I learned to do it at half a century whereas my brother did at three-fourths of one. Just putting that out there). There wasn't any screaming or running or any weird lady running by shrieking "The children! The children" before tripping over the threshold and smashing into the wall like it happens every time there is a false alarm. It was calm and usually quiet.

_Something's not right._

_Yeah, where are the adults?_

_I want my mummy!_

My fellow nestlings began to shake with fear and some started to sob silently in their protective eggs.

_Guys, if you stop worrying, then we can figure things out. _I tried.

They kept on whining.

_Hold on, _my brother thought to me, _I got this. _

Then to the other nestlings he yelled mentally, _shut up you people! Why in the world are you crying like …!_

To my utter shock, the other kids stopped their clamoring. _Why did they listen … you know what? Forget it. _

Suddenly, an ominous dark mist started drifting in.

_Ok, now is a good time to start crying._

The floor started splitting apart. _This was getting old._

"Oh wow," my brother stared at me-whoa whoa wait a second, he was talking and like moving around. The protective shell we are supposed to have until we are at least 5 years old was gone. Then how come I could see him? I looked down at myself and saw a pair of chubby two-year-old arms sticking out of a (Oh my gosh!) human body.

Suddenly a huge "Boom!" rocked the previously-really-big-but-now-with-a-pool-of-darkness-inside-it-looked-really-small room we were in, and then the crack on the ground blew open faster and faster. The inside was black and looked like what my mother had described as the night sky except without stars. Bright flashing lights spun in and out of my vision and I felt a heavy weight on my chest. _Puny child. Your mother was a fool to believe she could hide you from me. _A hand seemed to grow out of nowhere towards my adopted nest mate. Too late I realized that my little brother had disappeared, leaving us to face the ever growing black crack in this universe.

"Jarmin?" My voice echoed weak and helpless amid the crashing sounds of destruction around me before the world I knew crashed down on me.

A huge "Boom!" disturbed the quiet nighttime peace of a village. A tall, dark-haired woman stormed out of her home, eyes flashing and face scowling deeply, and a small mob of people followed. Their eyes were bleary and rough hands rubbed at their faces sleepily, but with a sense of suspicion and wariness. The most abnormal thing that has ever happened in the small village (the village was so insignificant that people didn't even bother naming it, they just called it "small village") was when Farmer Goster's chicken escaped and two dogs ate it alive, so this thing instantly sent bells ringing through people's head's.

The explosion came from the incredibly dense forest and by just looking up, you could see wisps of smoke drifting from the mysterious site. When the group of villagers arrived, all they could see was a smoking crater in the ground, about 4 feet deep and 6 feet wide. Other than that, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The tall woman began to lead the villagers back to their village. Two small blue lights appeared in a flash, disappearing just as quickly. Suddenly, they all felt as if they were being watched and shadows seemed bigger and trees looked like monsters. After some thought they saw something moving behind them, the poor villagers felt like they had enough and sprinted like the Devil was after them.

At the village, however, the adults felt sheepish and unanimously agreed to send an investigation party to check out the crater in the morning when their senses would be sharper.

Therefore, early in the morning, three men and the tall woman from before left in the direction of the incident. The crater looked a lot more destructive in the light but the forest seemed less menacing. The party secretly felt really relieved and were about to return home when they all felt the familiar prickling of the neck like the night before. This time when they looked around, they spotted a child standing in the shadows, half blending in. He looked like any other boy but the clothes he wore was strange and his pale blue eyes like ice, face more serious than a child's face should be. The men slowly moved back, them having no experience with strange children and being used to having the woman the one to handle situations like this, having a this-kid-has-creepy-eyes-and-we-feel-better-just-standing-around-looking-awkward expression on their faces.

"So um...who are you"

Silence passed for a long time, but after what seemed like hours, the boy shrugged.

"Do you know what happened here?"

Another shrug.

"Where did you come from?"

The child instantly blended into the background and vanished. With a sigh, mostly from relief and partly from a slight frustration and puzzlement, the woman turned back to the men who were staring, jaws almost smacking onto the insects, red and orange damp leaves, and the rich fertile soil. After a while, the group started back home, but halfway there, the mysterious child reappeared by the woman's side, icy eyes looking to the ground and completely ignoring anybody.

Back at the village, the curious people swiftly rushed to surround the party in a thin, ragged semi-circle, asking questions and staring at the boy who hung behind the tall woman as if shy.

"Where did the boy come from?"

"What happened with the crater thingy?"

"Is he an alien?" At this, everyone turned to look at the person who said it and he shrank back and blushed.

"Ok, the child came out of nowhere, the crater is a big question mark, and what the heck is an alien? Anymore questions?" The woman put her hands on her hips and glared at everyone. No one said anything for a while until the village baker/butcher/blacksmith's wife spoke up.

"What'er 'e goin' do about 'im?" Everyone looked at each other, glanced at themselves, then all turned toward the tall woman. She looked helplessly at everyone.

"Well Shara, you as the leader, might as well be the one to take the lad in," One of the men from the investigation party chimed in and winced as Shara glared at him. However, she knew he made a point and if she didn't take the child in, it would look pretty bad. It was decided, the child would stay with Shara.

A steady stream of pulsing light drifted off of the sleeping boy's fingertips like rays of sunlight. Suddenly, he jerked awake, closing his hand automatically into a fist and ending the light pouring out of his fingers. His thin shoulders trembled with the effort of keeping the energy from bursting out spontaneously. Finally, he relaxed, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"That was close," Jarmin whispered. A small black lab squirmed out of its hiding place, tumbled through clouds of straw and dust clouds, before landing in a heap in front of the boy's hand.


	2. Chapter 1 Double Oops

**AN: So I kinda forgot to add an author's note to the Prologue so there are probably a bunch of people reading it and saying "what the hell?" Part of this story corresponds with a different story idea I had for a while and that chapter was just explaining it a bit. I was thinking how maybe there are this supernatural beings who "maintain" the universes out there or try to make the flow of time and fate move smoothly (in this chapter, that's where the "watcher" comes from). However, there are these pesky creatures out there that do all they can to mess it all up so eventually the universe's past, present, and future get all messed up and it destroys itself to prevent complete and utter chaos. That's the darkness stuff. **

**It probably won't make any sense now but I'll try to explain it in more detail at some point in the story:)**

**If anybody finds something wrong or has any questions, then hit that review button thingy or just message me:)**

**Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson books do not belong to me, it belongs to a person named Rick Riordan. (Duh!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 **

Today, he confirmed, was the worst day of his life. And he was an immortal god! It wasn't enough that both Apollo and Artemis nearly blasted a whole country apart in their sibling rivalry or that Hermes somehow managed to lose all the emails and messages and packages somewhere in the Alps, but no. His wife Hera just realized that he didn't only have one child in his latest affair, but another boy that was Roman. To top it all off, he had a splitting headache that wouldn't go away and nasty bite on the back of his neck that itched and further incensed his foul mood.

Grumbling to himself, the king of the gods made his way to his throne, waving a hand to clear the skies, opening a hole on the throne room floor. It was almost like a telescope, overlooking the human world. Hera had always scolded him for watching the mortals, saying that there was no need to inflate his exploding ego by amusing himself on pointless beings. While that was true in a sense, nothing made him more pleased than to see clumsy humans traverse the ground and completely unaware of the greater forces that had control over their tiny mortal lives. The lens opened to a familiar scene in New York, above the Empire State Building. Zooming in closer, Zeus first checked on the security guard reading his book at the first floor. Seeing that everything was in order, he backed up and started moving towards…

"_Look to the right,"_

"What? Who is there?!" Startled, Zeus shot out from his relaxed pose and glanced around madly, Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a shadow moving over slightly. Roaring in triumph, the god turned, aimed for the dark splatter…and froze as his favorite daughter walked in.

Zeus struggled to pull his bolt back into his palm but the damage was done. The powerful bolt flew out, electricity crackling, heading directly for the goddess of wisdom. Athena's gray eyes widen and instinctively raised the golden shield in her hands. Unfortunately, she was a split second too slow and the bolt slammed into her with enough force to send her flying into Aphrodite, who was coming in laughing at that moment, and ricocheting off into the hole in the clouds.

The king of the gods stared into the hole.

_Oops. _

Then some of the houses burst into flames.

_Double oops._

The Watcher of the world "Earth" jumped through a portal into the basement of the apartment where she was supposed to keep an eye on. After an exhausting day spent trying not to strangle her twin brother, she was pretty sure she deserved the simple task of stalking the unsuspecting family of two inside the building she was currently in.

Almost casually, the teenaged-looking girl strolled up the staircase, tossed her thick, blond curls to the side, and stepped out of the room labeled "Restricted Area. Authorized Employees Only". The family lived only a few levels lower than the room she had "rented" for this purpose so there was still some time before she had to leave.

Suddenly, the smell of ozone filled her nostrils and electricity raised the hairs on her arms. Before she could even begin to register the fact that there was lightning while the weather was clear skies, something hit the top of the apartment building, vibrated throughout the rest of the building, and unexpectedly vanished. Only a split second later, a resounding boom echoed back and an explosion erupted in red and orange flames.

_What the hell? _

The cries from the room next connecting to the living room once again stopped Sally Jackson from her task at scrubbing the floor. With a sigh, the single mother brushed the loose lint off and traced the familiar path to the bedroom and then to the crib against the wall. The second the baby caught sight of his mother, his cries slowed to hiccuping sobs, big watery green eyes peering upward. Sally felt all her exhaustion slip away as she picked up her son and felt his tiny fists tangle themselves in her hair.

"Oh Perseus, you had to wake up and drag mommy over here now did you," murmuring half to herself, half to the infant in her arms. Slowly, the mother gently rubbed the 8-month-old Perseus'-or Percy for short-back as she made her way back to the living room. As she sat down on the couch, the baby squirmed around, reaching for something in the air while making happy, baby sounds, a huge contrast to the crying fit earlier. Ever since Sally moved back to New York and into the stuffy apartment building, Percy began crowing for her attention more and more, almost always in her arms or on her lap. It seems like he wasn't the only one who missed Poseidon's presence at Montauk.

Abruptly, the sharp smell of something in the air caused an alarm bell to ring in Sally's mind. Something seemed to pass through the air and a huge exploding sound followed by the appearance of flames outside the window, causing the baby on her lap to burst into frightened tears.

"What the…" Swiftly, with Percy balanced on her hip, Sally raced to window, only to instantly step back as huge flames entered the room. Her mind firmly in panic mode, she tried the doorknob before burning herself on the hot metal. _How does a fire move this fast? What is happening? Oh gods, please let me get Percy out of this alive! _

Percy! It just occurred to her that he was no longer making any sounds and that the room was already filling up with smoke. Dammit, how could she completely forget about the situation at hand? All the exits were blocked with fire and heat, how…

A crashing sound alerted Sally to the ceiling where she spotted a girl who looked about 16 smash her hands against the sides of a widening hole in the place where plaster and wood used to be. Black soot streaked her face and singed blond hair stuck to her face with sweat but she was the most welcomed sight Sally had ever seen.

"Hurry up! You don't have much time, the building is about to collapse and spending 5 minutes in smoke and flames isn't exactly good for your health." The girl choked out breathlessly, blue eyes wild. 5 minutes? It's been 5 minutes. Gods she had been standing there for 5 minutes!?

Suddenly, Sally was aware of the smoke clouding her vision and the heat searing her face. As she struggled to move forward, she knew that it was impossible. But, there was something she had to do.

With a desperate surge of energy, Sally did something no mother would do. She threw Percy up in the hole of the ceiling. However, something about the girl and the situation made her completely at ease, completely trusting. "Keep my son safe! Please!" The girl's eyes widened but she understood what Sally meant.

It was almost as if the flames were holding back for this moment when the floor burst outward in balls of flames, smoking debris, and clouds of deadly black heat. Sally Jackson felt the world around her collapse and heat sear her smoke-filled lungs and bits of ash cover her body…and smiled.


	3. chapter 2 Explosions and Hospitals?

**AN: So here's the second chapter... I finally figured out how to put those gray line thingys! I was thinking about adding more details of what's happening (as in about the Watchers and whatnot), but then I realized that that's too serious for this type of story I'm trying to make and to just actually get on with the story...soooooooo...0_o**

**Anyway, Thanks to my first reviewer ww1990ww:) and my first favorite and follower Mari Wollsch! This is my first fanfic in case nobody noticed...so it makes me happy to get these:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
><strong>

**Disclamier: Anything that sounds like it belongs to Rick Riordan and J. such as characters and bits and pieces of stories do belong to them(that was a weird sentence) not a person on FANfiction. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Get back into the cupboard you little useless (-insert word of choice-)!" was all Harry could hear before he was once again stuffed back into the tiny room under the stairs. The small 6-year-old didn't know why his aunt and uncle were so angry this time. When his aunt ordered him to fetch the bowl, the counter was too high so Harry simply wanted the bowl in his hands and it was there. Unfortunately his relatives didn't think it was as much as an accomplishment and threw a fit before shutting him away. For as long as he can remember, the two adults always shown two emotions whenever something "abnormal" happened around Harry, fear and fury. That always led to the familiar shouting and punishments before he was again surrounded by four walls and darkness.

However, even at the age of 6, Harry knew that he didn't fit in with the rest of the family of three that he lived with. Aunt and Uncle Dursley and Dudley was something called "normal". He was the outsider, the freak. It didn't take long for Harry to stop trying to please his relatives.

The slamming of the door brought the small child out of his depressing thoughts. _6o'clock. Time for chores. _Timidly, he opened the tiny door and crawled into the spotless hallway. There was an odd smell coming from the kitchen, but that wasn't Harry's job to worry over. His job was outside in the yard. 10 minutes later, the green-eyed little boy was in the backyard in the garden pulling on over-sized gloves and preparing for the work he'll have to do for the next several hours.

A slight movement in the kitchen caught his eye for a second. His eyebrow furrowed with confusion. _Auntie was upstairs the last time I remembered and Vernon just left for work. Who would be in the kitchen?_ Dudley wouldn't sneak in there for food, it was too early in the morning. Before Harry could even take a step forward, a small light sparked in the window…and the house blew up.

Harry felt a force slam into his body and flew backwards about twenty feet before landing in a mess of plants and fence posts. Tears coming down his face in confusion, the dark-haired child curled into a ball against the splinters and debris that was flying around. Smoke blew around along with the strange smell that he smelled earlier. It took a few seconds before Harry realized that he couldn't hear anything, the sound of the blast temporarily deafened his ears. Dust and ashes cloaked the boy's face, along with the reflections of flames in his emerald eyes_. Bloody hell! Fire! Right in front of him! Come on! Run! _But Harry's legs wouldn't move.

The flames were now licking at the edge of the fence post he was hiding behind, the heat intolerable, but the small boy was petrified with shock, huge eyes just staring at the destruction before him.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around his waist and Harry saw the ground getting smaller, the place he was seconds before consumed entirely in flames. Harry was only aware of the world becoming smaller as more seconds went by. Gingerly, he touched his throbbing ear to only pull away to see blood on his fingertips. Instantly dizzy, the 6-year-old did the only thing he could in the circumstances. He fainted.

* * *

><p>"Ohmygodhmygodohmygodohmygod…" Melody found out that repeating the same thing over and over again was rather comforting in the current situation. Unfortunately, the infant in her arms didn't agree and burst into a fresh bout of tears. "Oh god, um…it's OK baby, even though your mom is dead and you nearly died in a fire." The only thing she managed to accomplish was more tears and now the green-eyes child was screaming his tiny lungs out. God, what kind of lungs were in this kid?<p>

"Melody…is that your name…I think the baby is hungry," the Healer looked like she was trying to prevent a smile from breaking apart the professional mask of polite indifference on her face.

"Oh well sorry, I don't exactly have those whatchamacallits that mothers have to feed their…" A fresh wave of cries interrupted her sentence and Melody had to physically bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming in tune with the baby.

"Um, Melody, you're holding the baby wrong. You have to support the neck here with this hand and your other hand around…here…there you go. Oh and he wants to see you now. He said something about a name…and your next assignment…" the older woman struggled to quiet the child and balance him in Melody's unexperienced arms at the same time.

"Got it, er…should I bring the kid with me?" The only response she got was a frustrated grunt and a shove to the stairs leading upstairs. Guess that was a yes.

After about 10 minutes of climbing about a million steps and trying to calm the wailing infant, Melody finally made it to the top of the staircase and was preparing to knock on the door when it suddenly flew open and a little boy who looked about 4 years old came rushing out, crashed into her legs, and fell down with an adorable "oof". Then, to her surprise, her twin _brother_ came charging out of the door, tripped over the kid, and would've fell down the stairs if a hand didn't shot out and grab the back of his shirt.

The hand belonged to a, now extremely grouchy, petite woman with the well-known Healer badge on her chest. Piercing blue eyes glared behind a fringe of thick, dark-brown bangs that were now clipped neatly to the side. With smooth, well-practiced movements, she yanked Melody's hapless brother back into the infirmary office, and scooped up the little kid from the floor before re-crossing the doorway.

"Are you coming?"

"Erm…Yeah I think so," Melody mumbled a quick reply before shuffling into the room, trying not to wince as the sound of the loud slamming of the door caused the baby in her arms to break out in a rush of new tears. The Healer seemed to pop back in out of nowhere, the irritation gone from her face and replaced with a look of concern.

"I think the child is kinda hungry…"

"Yeah I figured," the relieved teenager handed the infant over. The second he was settled in the Healer's more capable hands however, the dark-haired child instantly stopped crying and blinked open big, watery green eyes.

"There you go little one. Now Auntie Angie is going to fetch you something to eat…" Melody could swear the baby's ears perked up at the sound of food, "…and then put you to sleep, ok sweetie?" The Healer strolled away, oblivious to the younger girl's look of astonishment.

"Huh, apparently child care is definitely not on my list of future occupations. Now where is Master Jarmin's office…"


	4. Chapter 3 Arriving to Camp Half-Blood

**AN: Now with all the serious stuff over...:)**

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson series or J. 's Harry Potter series including characters and storyline belongs to them. Not me:)**

**Chapter 3**

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Awe vearvet?" At this, my brother whirled around and glared at the innocent-looking 8 year old in the backseat.

"You had to make Percy say it too!?" He gestured wildly at the equally-innocent-looking 2 year old who was eating a chocolate-chip the size of a dinner plate. Harry blinked. Once. Twice. Then nodded cheerfully.

It has only been a little more than a year since Melody and her brother were assigned to take care of Harry and Percy after the two accidents that completely destroyed their previous lives. At first Harry was extremely wary of the two older guardians, avoiding them like the plague and never speaking. It probably would've been like that forever if it wasn't for Percy.

* * *

><p>"Wahhhhhhh!" There it was again, that high-pitched screaming and crying. Harry could've sworn it was in the last room he was in. God this house was huge. The 6 year old eventually came across a door where the noises were the loudest. Tentatively, he pushed the door open, bracing himself to see…a baby?<p>

The room itself was completely blue with pictures of sea creatures and bubbles on the walls. Like many of the rooms in this house, there was no window but Harry could smell fresh air circulating the room. There wasn't much furniture in the blue room, only a crib with the wailing infant, a large dresser, a box big enough to sit on in the corner, and a rocking chair.

Another fresh bout of cries shook Harry out of his musings, startling him enough to nearly race down the hallway. However, curiosity drew him closer to the wooden crib and he peeked through the bars of the crib, not being tall enough to try and look over.

Inside the crib was clearly a baby. His tiny fists were balled up and flailing around and his face was slowly turning red from crying. A little flop of dark hair crowned his head and his feet were also kicking. Harry's big green eyes blinked. Once. Twice. Then thrice.

There was a piece of wood above the head of the crib with the words "Percy Jackson" carved on it. It took a minute for Harry to decipher it seeing how it was written in script (and he was 6 years old!).

"P-P-Percy?" Harry tried out the new word, his voice a little croaky from not speaking in a long time. At the sound of another human voice, the child in the crib instantly quieted, turning his head to look at the stranger behind the bars. Harry was surprised to see that "Percy", at least that was what he thought was his name, had big green eyes which were rather similar to his own. Dark hair, green eyes…?

Meanwhile, Percy was thinking similar thoughts but in a different context. Dark hair, green eyes? That was what daddy looked like! Wait wasn't he a lot older than this? Oh well, who cares. "Da-da!"

"What?" Harry took at step back at the baby who was now holding his chubby arms up toward him, clearly asking for him to pick him up.

"Daaaaaaaa-da!" Percy was confused. Was daddy scared of him? Or did he not want to pick up Percy? His bottom lip began to tremble.

Even to a 6-year-old, Harry could clearly see that Percy was about to cry. "Ummmm, don't cry….um…Percy. I can't exactly hold you…I'm kind of like too small." Bloody hell, his eyes are now watering.

When Melody and her brother came back home after checking up on their usual stops, they were met with a strange sight. The 6 year old was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the box that was supposed to be filled with some toys and picture books, with the 11-month old baby sitting in between his legs. A book was placed in front of them with Harry reading slowly out loud and Percy adding his thoughts by babbling happily.

Melody blinked. Her brother Magnus blinked. "Well that was easy."

* * *

><p>The sudden crashing sound behind the car jolted everyone out of their thoughts. <em>Oh dear, it looks like Magnus and I… <em>Melody never finished her thoughts as the car suddenly felt like it struck a tree and flipped over. The entire car would've been flattened with the force if it wasn't for Magnus who instantly placed an energy shield around the occupants.

The booming sound of thunder drew Melody's attention through the cracked window to outside. _When was there a thunderstorm? Oh crap I forgot about the others. _The light from a sudden lightning bolt caused her to notice an approaching shadow. _For a huge guy, he moves pretty fast…_Melody's thoughts rambled as she cut through the seatbelt with a knife (yes she carries knifes around all the time. Get used to it) and freed everybody from their safety restraints. Magnus punched a hole in the demolished door and squeezed out, magically softening the sharp edges so Harry and Percy could crawl out without getting cut. Rain lashed their faces, causing grips to be slippery and getting out the car a lot slower than Melody would've preferred.

"Go go go!" Melody led the way to the "summer camp" that would lead to protection, holding Percy carefully in her arms. From the bellows behind her, the bull-man had already discovered that the car was deserted.

"Come on," she whispered to herself, the sight of the tree marking the borders caused her to run faster. Two hundred yards. One hundred. Then the moment came. She instantly dropped Percy on the ground and felt herself being lifted up into the air by an iron fist around her throat. Percy ran a bit away, stumbling on the uneven ground, before he realized that Melody wasn't following.

"Mama!"

Almost casually, as if she wasn't about to be strangled by the Minotaur, Melody looked at the two year old in the eye and shouted, "Go to the tree sweetie! Go there with your brother!" A weird feeling spread inside her body, almost just like how she felt when she traveled to another universe, and Melody disappeared in a shower of gold.

"Percy! Magnus is gone!" Harry, half crying, half screaming stumbled back, only to stop at the sight of the Minotaur.

"He killed mommy!" Tears ran down his little brother's face, completely oblivious to the fact that there was a bloodthirsty bull man standing in front of him.

"Uh, Percy, why is that dude wearing just underwear?" Harry's scarred mind could only process the fact that a. Dude. With. Only. A. Tiny. Pair. Of. Underwear. Was. Standing. In. front. Of. Him. "I'm scarred for life!" Harry curled into a ball and started going into disturbing-images-that-scar-minds shock.

Percy's face darkened. "Weair swume bloddy pwants ywe!" His tiny voice ringing with hatred. Only he can scar his brother's mind, not some stupid bull man. Suddenly, a familiar tingling feeling that only comes from eating too much sugar spread around his body. A creepy smile crept across his face. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Annabeth rubbed her face tiredly before swiftly donning a pair of jeans and grabbing her dagger. The 11-year-old hurried through the door of Cabin 6, sprinting towards where the alarm started. Some campers ran with her, confusion written on their faces. Outside the magical borders, Annabeth could see a huge thunderstorm darkening the skies and some some figures moving at the base of the Thalia's hill whenever lightning lit up the area.<p>

Once reaching Thalia's tree, the daughter of Athena stopped in her tracks. A couple hundred yards in front of her was the fearsome Minotaur with huge horns growing out of its head and bulging muscles that would've made an Ares kid cower…running away from a toddler? Annabeth blinked. Once. Twice. Rubbing her eyes, she mentally noted to herself; No more sleeping at 2am in the morning with ten cups of coffee.


	5. Chapter 4 Days later

**AN: Ok this is kind of a filler chapter since I REALLY wanted to write Percy in hyper mode but I'm not sure it came out too well...**

**Disclaimer: No Harry Potter and Percy Jackson characters, storyline, settings, blah blah blah, belong to me**

**Chapter 4**

_Ohmeeeeeegodthisisfunandlookthereisabutterflyandithasprettycolorsandlookthere'satreeandashinyrockandabullmanwheeeeeeeeeeee! _Percy jumped over a table and ducked under another, speeding around the dining area like a demon. Once reaching the last table, he flipped over in a crazy somersault that only sugar-crazed people can accomplish and blurred back around to begin his race again, this time screaming about butterflies and nargles. Apparently there was a reason why ADHD 2 year olds weren't given dinner-plate-sized chocolate chip cookies. Annabeth and other kid collapsed in a heap on the ground, gasping for breath. The other campers had given up an half an hour ago, but Annabeth didn't blame them. Maybe it got a little crazy when Percy somehow managed to jump about 5 feet onto the Minotaur's back, ram him into a tree, and stun him until the other campers reached him. Maybe it started becoming insane when the toddler outran the Hermes campers all the way to the volleyball court and back. Annabeth deemed that there was _no way, _after 3 hours, was that kid still going.

Suddenly, Annabeth realized that the air had gone still and the dark-haired boy had moved away from her side. Cautiously, she peered over in the direction where she had last heard the tiny demon. Nothing. The daughter of Athena stood up slowly, eyes flickering from side to side. Relieved, she let out a breath she didn't realize that she was holding.

Annabeth made her way through the picnic tables and to where the older of the two newcomers crouched over a small form. Large emerald looked up at her briefly before he gestured to his little brother fast asleep on the ground.

"After a sugar high like this, Percy tends to sleep for a really long time. Is there somewhere he can sleep for now?" Annabeth frowned. Chiron would want to talk to the two, seeing how they made it to camp without a guide and under…strange…circumstances. However, as the 2 year old-apparently named Percy- was fast asleep, it couldn't hurt to show them to Cabin 11.

"I think so but it's going to be crowded, just warning you, and the other campers in there aren't exactly…you know…"

"?"

"You'll see…"

Scooping up the sleeping kid into her arms, Annabeth led Harry to the Hermes Cabin.

Now that she wasn't on a wild goose chase around the camp ground, Annabeth was able to get a proper look at the newcomers. The older one was probably about 8-years-old, maybe 7, with black messy hair framing a somewhat serious expression and curious emerald eyes. Perched on his nose was a pair of round, wired glasses and a lightning-bolt-shaped scar would've been carefully hidden by his bangs if the boy didn't just spend a couple hours chasing his younger brother. From what she had gathered earlier, he was also rather good at sprinting aimlessly for long periods of time and was clearly protective of his sibling. The two year old that was now drooling all over her shoulder carried similar characteristics such as the hair and eye color but the features were slightly shaped differently so there was a definite difference between the two.

"Um…I never really got your name…"

"Oh yeah," the younger camper's face flushed, "My name's Harry…Harry Potter. My brother…er…the kid we were chasing around is named…"

"Percy"

"Yeah Percy Jackson."

"Jackson? I thought you were brothers?"

Before Harry could respond, they reached the door of the Hermes' Cabin. Annabeth hesitated, wanting to know more about the two new campers, but the door was already open. She stepped smoothly over the doorstep, subconsciously raising her foot a little higher to avoid the threshold designed to trip newcomers. Harry wasn't so lucky and stumbled slightly before falling on his face and dropping into an exhausted and snoring heap. Badly hidden laughter rang out before a familiar form came over to help her with the two sleeping new campers.

Luke Castellan. Child of Hermes, god of roadways, travelers, merchants and thieves. He had the well-known characteristics of Hermes children, a mischievous smile on his lips that made you want to check your pockets, as well as blond hair and blue eyes with a distinct scar running down the side of his face. Annabeth felt a blush starting to spread across her face and immediately ducked her head down and tried to concentrate on not stepping on campers lying on the ground lazily. Only when the two were lying comfortably on their own piece of not-so-damp floor-seeing how the bunks were already full of campers-did she meet her best friend's eyes.

"So they're undetermined?"

"Y-yeah." _Damn, when did she start to stutter?_

"Pity, judging from that chase earlier, you would think that they're Hermes' kids." Luke cracked a smile in her direction and Annabeth felt her face heat up again. Fortunately, she was spared from making an awkward reply when a quiet knock turned their attention to the doorway.

"Annabeth, if you please, may I have a word with you?" Chiron raised an eyebrow, the meaning clear.

"Of course Chiron, um, see you later Luke," Annabeth swiftly followed the centaur out the door, barely hearing Luke's reply.

* * *

><p>Now this was starting to become annoying. First the walls and decor was soooo depressing and dark that she wanted to sound-blast the palace apart (or at least her head). Then the fact that the god of the dead tried to keep her holed up and paralyzed against her will until she died of boredom and freakin' old ladies with bat wings sere trying to introduce her to the latest torture methods. It didn't help that Melody didn't know if Percy and Harry were ok since she <em>had <em>to disappear before the Minotaur was killed.

"YOU! YOU INSOLENT…!"

"Yeah yeah I know," the Watcher raised her voice in an impressive imitation of the eldest Fury's voice, "You insolent child! How dare you escape from your prison and walk around like you own the world! Foolish mortal! Do you know what I do to humans like you?" Tossing her blond hair to the side, Melody finished with a flourish and immediately jumped out of the way as the monster charged at her furiously. _Not again._ The girl sighed. Sometimes, she really hated her missions.

* * *

><p><strong>A few months earlier...<strong>

"Lord Zeus, I believe you know why we have come." The elder of the three fates glared piercing dark eyes that made, even the King of the skies, cringe.

"I do not see why an accident would cause so much worry and fuss. The _mortals _have already decided it was a freak gas explosion and..."

"_Just an accident! _I certainly hope that you do not believe that _murdering...innocent...people..._is just an accident!" Poseidon exploded out of his seat, green eyes flashing in raging fury.

"I do not see why a couple of mortals bother you so much uncle." Athena murmured, eyes narrowing. "Especially a woman named_ Sally Jackson_?" Realization finally hit Zeus like a ton of bricks.

"You broke the oath! And you dare accuse me?!"

"Coming from the person who was the first to break the oath!"

"How mature _brother_, bring up the same topic over and over again in such..."

"Zeus! How dare _you_ bring up the topic of your nasty bastard?!"

"Bastard?! Who are you calling bastard _step mom_?"

"I'm not your step mother inbreed!"

"Good because I hate the idea of even being related to you! It's bad enough I'm related to Apollo."

"Hey! I can't help that I'm awesome and handsome and..."

"Shut up _little brother_!"

"Little sister!"

"Inbreed!"

"Fight!"

"Am I missing something?" No one paid Hermes any attention.

"Well I wouldn't have lost to your olives if those people appreciated perfectly good nature!"

"Cereal! You fools! Eat cereal! Not some old-fashion olives!"

"Old-fashion! Now you listen to me...!"

"Blood!"

"Shut up!" Everyone turned, shocked at the goddess of the hearth's outburst. Hestia blushed slightly, unused to having all the attention on her. "The Fates are waiting."

Oh yeah. Immediately, everyone turned to the rather-peeved-looking old ladies standing in the center of the council room.

"It seems that future we saw didn't change," one muttered under her breath.

"As I was about to say, it appears that the lightning bolt Zeus had thrown did something more than just kill a few mortals." One of the Fates held up a few pairs of socks. The socks were clearly unfinished, almost as if someone went on a giant-sock-killing spree. "One of these mortals were supposed to live for about fifteen more years before dying while putting his pants on. **(It's true, about one person dies each year trying to put their pants on) **While he may have not affected the world much, his daughter was going to become the founder of world-wide department store and a billionaire. However, the most worrying is this life...Sally Jackson's."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the Dursleys blew up?!" Hagrid's <strong>(I'm not even going to try the accent)<strong> voice shook in disbelief. "What about Harry? Is he ok?"

"No! He's completely gone. And not dead gone, there aren't any signs of a smaller body around the explosion site...it's like he vanished!"

"Dumbledore isn't going to be happy to hear this."

* * *

><p>Harry blinked open wide green eyes, squinting slightly against the bright sunlight. Gradually as his senses returned to him, he became aware of a heavy weight on his arm and a dull ache on his side. Clearly a night on the floor did not help a sore body.<p>

Turing his head to the side, Harry realized that his little brother was clinging to his arm, refusing to let go and unintentionally pining his brother to the ground. Percy's arms were wrapped around his bicep, face pressed again his skin and smaller body curled up on his side. Seeing as he showed no sign of waking, the dark-haired boy let out a sigh and relaxed back on the ground. Instantly he was aware that the cabin was silent. It only took him a second to realize there was nobody there except for a creepy blue elephant missing a button eye.

"Hello?" Harry's voice sounded tiny and pathetic in the empty cabin. "Anybody there?"


	6. Chapter 5 Suspicions

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I feel as if I'm moving the story along a bit too slowly, seeing how it's chapter 5 and it's still kind of going nowhere, but I really like this chapter...ok now I'm just babbling...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No characters or storyline from Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling books belong to me in case there are people out there who think that actual authors would be writing stories like this on Fanfiction 0_o**

**Chapter 5**

**Harry's POV**

It was several minutes before Harry managed to untangle himself from his little brother and several more before he declared himself fit for public view. The eight-year-old poked his head out of the cabin door, pushed his round glasses up his nose, and speed walked outside. The camp was empty, no Aphrodite girls screaming bloody murder, no Hermes kids running away screaming, no Athena campers screaming at them to shut up…there was a lot of screaming at this camp Harry observed, raising an eyebrow. The boy made his way down to the people-less dining pavilion, noting that the tables Percy either knocked over or demolished were back in their original places. Nobody was at the volleyball court or any of the cabins or the big field with archery targets or the…was that a _lava wall?_

An explosion directed Harry's attention to the ring of trees bordering the camp. Smoke rose and yells and screams Harry didn't hear earlier now filled his ears. Automatically, he started for the forest, alarm bells ringing in his head. What just happened? Was someone hurt? Where is everyone?

Trees and branches flashed by. Ducking quickly under a fallen log and scrambling over roots that seem to be rising by themselves. Only until another explosion sounded, did Harry start to slow down. Even so, it took the dark-haired boy several minutes before he realized that he had no idea where he was going and that tree to his right definitely had a face. Whipping his head back, his eyes caught the faint glimpse of smirking expression disappearing into the bark and heard a touch of a giggle. Oh sh**t.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Annabeth pulled her cap back over her head and cursed under her breath. Damn, how did they figure her out so fast? Best keep on moving and don't lose track of her destination. If they didn't see her, then her back-up plan might just work. If they did, they she had her back-up-back-up plan tucked inside of her back pocket. If that didn't work, then it would only take a few seconds to send a message to Luke to start the back-up-back-up-back-up plan with the other Hermes kids. If the latest Cabin 11 pranking tool didn't work, then… a second explosion pulled her away from her strategizing, followed by a few smaller bombs that were probably Travis and Connor's attempt to escape the opposing team.

The daughter of Athena took a step forward, about to begin the next part of her ploy when she heard an unfamiliar high-pitched shriek that sounded suspiciously like a little kid. Dammit, who was it now? She _told_ that Apollo boy that shooting little kids into enemies' territory was a bad idea, not to mention that it might possibly injure the innocent 5-year-olds. Ugh, now she had to start the back-up plan's back-up plan's back-up plan's back-up plan. This is why you do not leave all the planning to men!

_Wait a second. That noise came from back over there, near camp, not over by possible red team flag locations. Then what the…? _The blonde girl skidded to a stop at the sight of a green-eyed boy staring wide-eyed at her…about 5 feet in the air upside-down. Somehow, the branches had grabbed his arms and twisted around his waist, pressing him against a larger branch sprouting out of the top the trunk.

"Hey, are trees supposed to move and like entangle people? 'Cause the trees back at home didn't try to kidnap me."

"Idiot! Why did you come into the woods?"

"I heard an explosion! Don't normal people tend to get a little worried about that kind of stuff?"

"Normal people run _away _from an explosion! Brain-less people run toward somewhere where they will most likely be in danger and don't have enough sense to realize that explosions usually mean pain and limbs flying!"

"Can you help me down first? The nymphs are giving me creepy looks."

Annabeth blinked. "You know what they are?" From the younger child's calm composure, he was either used to odd things happening to him or naturally non-excitable. Harry was definitely not a normal mortal or clueless demigod either. Even at his age, he appeared to be well-versed in the myths and oddities in a half-blood's lifestyle but he didn't seem to know who his parent was. What if…

"…and sometimes I would listen in and the leaves are really ticklish and I'm pretty sure my head isn't supposed to have this fuzzy feeling so…"

"Oh yeah, sorry." But before she could move forward, the tree branches loosened. Harry barely managed to not fall head-first onto the ground and quickly stood up from his ungainly fall, shaking the leaves out of his hair and cleaning his glasses, which was fortunately intact after falling to the ground. Once again, to the daughter of Athena's annoyance, Annabeth was prevented from asking any questions once the blaring of the horn signaled the end of Capture the Flag. A few campers, including Luke holding the newly-transformed blue flag, appeared behind Harry.

"Hey newbie! Finally woke up did you? Too bad you just missed Capture the Flag." Luke smiled cheerfully at the younger camper, completely ignoring Annabeth, "Have you seen Annabeth around here? She kind of disappeared on us earlier."

A chill ran down the 12-year-old's back. Slowly, she removed her Yankees' cap, bring her body back into visibility.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

After the game were over and all the campers were back into their regular routine, Harry walked back to the cabin to check up on Percy. Once reaching the doorway and nearly becoming road kill by a stampede of Cabin 11 campers, the small boy realized that his brother wasn't where he left him on the floor.

"Percy?" Check the bathroom. Check the bunks. Check under the bunks. Check the ceiling. Check inside the toilet tank (Hey you never know).

"Percy?!" Harry started running toward doorway, only to crash into what felt like a brick wall. "Owwww!"

"Are you ok?" The emerald-eyed raised his head up…and up to look into a kind expression looking down with concern.

"Pony!" A familiar voice came from behind the centaur.

"Percy! There you are! And no, do not call the centaur a…"

"Pony!" Percy ran up to his older brother and jumped on him, oblivious to the exasperated expressions on both the older occupants of the cabin. Harry sighed in relief and squeezed the 2-year-old, relieved for the familiar touch. The latter immediately began speaking rapidly in toddlerish-the incomprehensible language of little kids.

"Ahem," The two looked up, "I don't believe that you two have received a proper tour of Camp Half-Blood. If I may…"

Harry was the first to recover, "Er…yeah, we…um…haven't got a tour yet…um…sir," The last part came out as a squeak.

"No need to be all formal, you can call me Chiron."

"Wait…like that centaur…"

"Pony!"

"…who trained…um…"

"The very one."

"But you're dead! I mean…you're supposed to be dead…not actually dead…seeing how you're right there…and um…" Chiron chuckled at Harry's rapidly reddening face.

"Come on along, I will explain on the way."

"Pony!"

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"…so they are real?! Like with all the lightning and powers and…and…and…stuff!" Harry could barely get his thoughts into words, brain running at full speed, processing the information. Percy, who was perched on Chiron's broad back seeing how his much smaller legs couldn't keep up the other two (but somehow managed to outrace the fastest campers), nodded his head, rather solemnly compared to his demeanor before. Now that his mind wasn't overloaded with a sugar high, his ADHD was fully activated, taking in the unfamiliar landscape with wide sea-green eyes. He felt like the conversation between his brother and the pony man was important but all the chaotic activity around him kept distracting him, which was frustrating. All he knew about his current location was that Greek myths were real and something about incest and children. Were they talking about how babies were made? Percy remembered a conversation he just happened to "overhear" between Harry and his parents and something made him think that he wasn't supposed to hear it.

The toddler swung his short legs back and forth, bouncing slightly to the rhythm of pony man's walk. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the glimpse of darkening clouds in the horizon.

"Uh! Uh!" Frantically, Percy tugged on pony man's shirt and pointed to the sky. Other campers around them noticed and were also gesturing and pointing the clouds. Chiron turned in the direction of where Percy was pointing and frowned, a flash of unease in his eyes so quick that the small child on his back wasn't sure if he saw it.

"Don't worry, bad weather like that usually just passes over us. The magical border doesn't only keep out monsters." Percy frowned inwardly, something didn't feel right. There was an unusual tension in the air that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"And here's the main cabin where the infirmary is as well."

"What's that in the attic?" Huh? Percy didn't see anything off about it.

"Nothing of current importance." Chiron responded rather quickly. The dark-haired toddler noticed his brother's eyes narrow slightly in suspicion but he quickly hid it by turning the discussion to the strawberry fields. It seems like everyone was acting weird today. Speaking of weird, the tension Percy was feeling only seemed to increase as time went on. Suddenly, he didn't want to get off pony man's back.

"Come on Percy, get off Chiron's back. I'm sure he has something to do right now." Didn't they feel it? This feeling of dread? Percy squirmed away from Harry, only to have Chiron gently pick him up and set him on the ground. Was it him or was the clouds getting bigger? It seemed like they were sealing the valley in, rolling black clouds not unlike a coffin.

"Percy, what's wrong?" The only response was a whimper as the 2-year-old sat down hard on the ground, refusing to budge. A memory from what felt like a long time ago touched the child's mind out of nowhere. A memory from about a year ago. Flames? No that wasn't just it…

A sharp smell of ozone filled Percy's nostrils and green eyes widened as he rapidly shoved his older brother out of the way…just in time for a powerful flash of light to come blasting out of the sky straight in his direction.


End file.
